Counting the days
by Misura
Summary: There's an anniversary coming up .... [YukiShuichi]


Counting the days

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff, slightly silly

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. 

written at 5th july 2003, by Misura

**********

It was a lovely morning, the rays of the sun illuminating the room with a soft light.

Yuki lay back, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Outside, birds were welcoming the dawn with their songs.

If he listened more intently he would be able to hear the traffic, which was a good reason for him not to. A smile appeared on his lips as he started to doze off again, still aware of his environment while at the same time pleasantly relaxed.

Yes, this was an enjoyable way to start the day.

"Yuuuuki!"

The author froze as the voice he had dreaded all along pierced the silence.

The door to his room was opened at a crack.

"Are you awake yet, Yuki?"

"No. Now leave me alone!" he snarled, knowing it wouldn't make any difference.

"You *are*. I knew it!" Shuichi bounced into the room, a beaming smile on his face, looking, Yuki considered, disgustingly awake and lively for this time of day.

"What do you want, baka?"

"Oh, Yuki, you're always so grumpy in the morning! But I still love you." Shuichi nodded emphatically, sitting down on the bed.

"That's great. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yuuuuki!" Shuichi pouted. "Don't you know?"

Yuki frowned. Had he forgotten about something he had to do today?

"You *did* forget, didn't you?" Shuichi accused him. "You always forget about everything! Aren't you happy I'm here to remind you?"

"I'm simply delighted." Yuki replied sarcastically. "Would you mind informing me what I was supposed to remember?"

"In five more nights it'll be our anniversary! Then it'll be a whole year since you first kissed me!" Shuichi beamed at him.

"Unbelievable I managed to survive with you that long." Yuki mumbled. As a matter of fact he *had* known about that ; he simply couldn't see why it made today special as well. He guessed it was a Shuichi-thing. Ah well. "Would you mind getting off me so I can go have breakfast?"

"Can I cook it for you?" Shuichi inquired.

"Sure." Yuki had discovered, somewhat to his surprise, that Shuichi actually was a pretty good cook. Besides, a refusal would only result in more whining, something he really didn't feel up to this early in the morning.

"Yay! You're the best, Yuki!" Shuichi raced to the kitchen, where he made sufficient noise to keep Yuki from falling asleep again, unfortunately for the author.

*****

"You know, I just thought of something." Shuichi remarked over breakfast.

"Hn." Yuki replied, not overly interested.

"Yes. Something very interesting." Shuichi bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Tomorrow, our anniversary will be only four nights away!"

"Hn."

"And the day after tomorrow, only three more nights! And the day after only two more. And the day after that one only one more! And after that night, we'll spend a whole day in a place of my chosing! That'll be sooo cool!" Shuichi grinned excitedly.

Yuki thought it best not to say anything to that. The whole concept of Shuichi picking a place to go for their anniversary had been K's idea, which was the only reason the author went along with it. Last year, they had gone to an amusement-park.

Yuki's stomach nearly turned at the memories of that outing.

"Remember last year?" Shuichi asked, as if reading his mind. "We had so much fun!"

Yuki sighed. Sometimes Shuichi could be even more baka-ish than usual.

"I'm still thinking about where I want to go this time." Shuichi mused. "Or would you like to do the same thing again?" Innocent eyes stared up at him.

"Perhaps something different might be nice. It doesn't really matter to me."

"But Yuuuki!" Shuichi whined. "It's *our* anniversary! I want you to enjoy it too!"

Yuki rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming up.

"It really doesn't matter to me." he repeated, rising. "Now I am going to work, so try to keep it quiet a little. No singing, no putting on the TV at top volume, no - "

"Yes, yes, I know." Shuichi muttered. Then, his face brightened again. "You don't care where we go because as long as you're with me you're happy, aren't you? Oh, Yuki, that's so sweet of you! I knew you loved me too!"

A door slammed shut was his only answer.

*****

"I have been thinking ... " Yuki remarked over dinner. They had gotten take-out, since Shuichi's favorite anime was on and he didn't want to have to miss it to cook or wash the dishes.

"Hm-hm." Shuichi replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

Yuki took a look at the TV, wondering what could be so captivating. Wondering what could be so captivating that Shuichi kept his gaze fixed on that instead of his (no need for false modesty here) fairly attractive lover. He couldn't see it.

Shrugging he returned his attention to the meal.

"What about?" Shuichi asked as a round of commercials started.

"Excuse me?" Yuki replied, his earlier words having slipped his mind already.

"You have been thinking. I wondered what about." Shuichi reached for his forgotten spoon and probably cold dinner and started eating.

"Well," Yuki drawled, "there's another special, joyful occasion coming up shortly you know."

"There is?" Shuichi dropped the spoon again, staring at him wide-eyed, while Yuki nodded solemnly. "What occasion is that?"

"Six nights from now, our anniversary will be over." Yuki replied, standing up and walking to the door. "And it'll be a whole year before we have one again. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yuuuuki! You're so mean!" Shuichi glared at him. "As your punishment, we will *not* go to the amusement-park as I intended before!" He stuck out his tongue.

Yuki snorted and went back to work.

~OWARI~


End file.
